


Remorse

by tittydicktea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Was posted on tumblr, follow me on tumblr, my writing, the author wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tittydicktea/pseuds/tittydicktea
Summary: When an angel dies, a cloud forms in the sky.Today the sky is covered in clouds.





	Remorse

Lucifer looked to the sky, tears threatening to fall from his bright red mournful eyes. He didn’t want this, he never wanted this. The fallen angel let out a mournful, heart torn cry.

He wanted to go back to sitting with his family-his real family- talking about how the Earth was progressing and betting about what Dad would make next.

_He didn’t want this to happen._

As he walked through piles of dead angels, a voice rang out behind him. He gripped his sceptre tightly, turning around violently. He froze. “ _Lucifer_ … It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” The older angel shook, gazing at his younger brother. “Gabriel..”

“Why?” Lucifer sighed but said nothing.

“Why couldn’t you have just been _happy_? Dad loved you more than anyone else. Then he made the humans and told us to respect them as we respect him. But _no_. You threw a fit, and poisoned their minds. You forced our hand, Lucifer.” The younger archangel yelled, torn by the conflict of his brothers and sisters.

“We loved you. I still love you. I just- I just want to go back..” Lucifer slowly approached his younger brother, his tears falling from his ruby orbs. Gabriel stiffened, putting his guard up. Lucifer gave a soft smile, his eight dark wings wrapping around him and his brother. Gabriel dropped his guard, hugging Lucifer gently.

Gabriel’s soft golden wings shuttered, his bright blue eyes gazing up at his older brothers.

“I love you too, Gabriel. I always will love you. But-” Lucifer stopped.

In one quick movement, his sceptre went through Gabriel’s stomach, the younger angels hands gripped his brother's wrist.

“ **All good things must come to an end.** ” His eyes shone, his voice a rough growl.

He twisted the sceptre, causing his brother’s body to glow, and a sharp, blood-curdling scream to erupt from the younger.

Gabriel’s corpse dropped to the soft grass. Lucifer looked down to his fallen brother, tears freely rolling down his cheeks in waterfalls of mourning. He let out a soft shaky breath.

“ _I’m sorry._ ”

The archangel disappeared, another white cloud forming in the sky.


End file.
